Episode 5152 (12th November 2001)
Plot Janice recoils from the advances Les is making towards her. She feels guilty about Dennis, but agrees to a cosy night in with Les. Todd tries to persuade Candice to make the first move with Sarah so that they become friends again, but to no avail. Todd tells Sarah that he will sort it with Candice, but Sarah tells him not to bother. Molly tells Dennis and Kevin she has a date. Kevin reacts jealously and Dennis teases Kevin about his relationship with Molly. Curly tells Spider about Emma and the baby and almost spills the beans about Toyah. Spider asks Toyah to dinner telling her to bring Sam - Spider is pleased when she says she will go alone. Norris is not pleased that he has to go out while Spider entertains Toyah. Rita puts him in his place. Toyah reckons it may be better if she didn't tell Spider about the rape, but does so after their night together. Spider is gutted that he was not there for her. Tyrone closes his and Maria's wedding account and tells Maria that he will give his share back to Jack and Vera as well. Todd's efforts to make Candice see sense pay off and she offers to talk to Sarah, but Sarah doesn't accept what Candice has to say. Fred bumps into Jimmy heading towards Underworld. He is alarmed when he sees Jimmy's friend is carrying a baseball bat. He rushes to Eve and begs her to prevent Jimmy from hurting Mike. Jimmy slaps Mike in the face and Mike is clearly scared. Fred and Eve turn up in time before Jimmy is able to do any serious damage. She tells her son she will not stand by what he is doing and makes it clear she is loyal only to Fred. Mike is grateful for Eve's intervention. Janice has her cosy meal with Les, although she's suspicious of his motives but is feeling guilty about what she has done with Dennis. Les tells her what she means to him - it all gets too much for Janice and she cries. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Molly Hardcastle - Jacqueline Kington *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Eve Elliott - Melanie Kilburn *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey Guest cast *Jimmy Sykes - Danny Cunningham Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Coronation Street Garage *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eve comes to Mike's rescue. Toyah and Spider get reacquainted. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,640,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2001 episodes